Episode 9993 (29th January 2020)
Plot Distraught Maria is comforted by Ali. She has yet to tell Gary anything. Gemma considers pulling out of the deal with Freshco as she feels insulted by the ads. Christine Hillier tells Fiz and Tyrone that they'll be assessing Jade to ensure that she isn't a threat. Imran cautions her against it as they've signed a watertight contract and Freshco have deep pockets. Charlie gives notice at the Rovers after being told that her job at Gatwick is more or less in the bag. Tim presses her about the divorce papers and is told that her solicitor is behind with the paperwork and it'll be a few days yet. Maria decides to wait until Gary is home before telling him what's happened as she doesn't want to break the news over the phone. Gary texts to say he's coming home today. Beth tells Bethany that Daniel has all the help he needs from family. She dispels any illusions she has about replacing Sinead. Gary returns to the news that his baby is gone. Gemma refuses to drop her fight against Freshco and attempts to prise one of the ad posters out of its case with a chisel. Chesney doesn't understand why she's taking it so personally. She admits to feeling insecure about her appearance since the quads were born. Chesney suggests she concentrates on what she's gained by having the quads. Maria blames herself for causing the miscarriage by passing measles onto her baby. Gary dismisses her suggestion that he should feel free to finish with her and not remain out of a sense of duty. He's intrigued when Maria tells him that Ali was by her side the whole time. Gemma is afraid that she won't be good enough for her children, like she wasn't good enough for Freshco. Chesney doesn't know how to convince her otherwise. Gary surprises Ali by shaking his hand and thanking him for helping Maria. Maria feels a failure for not protecting her baby. Cast Regular cast *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott Guest cast *Christine Hillier - Rachel Lumberg *Charlie Wood - Siân Reeves Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *5 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services *Weatherfield General - Maternity consultation room Notes *Maria Connor tells Ali Neeson that she once gave birth to a stillborn baby, referencing the events of Episode 6807 (30th April 2008). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Imran advises a furious Gemma that there's nothing she can do about Freshco's advertising decisions. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,645,701 viewers (12th place). Category:2020 episodes